Pit (Smash 5)
'''Pit makes his third return to the Super Smash Bros. franchise in Super 5mash Bros. 5. Pit has had an increase his the aerial damage he does as well as a quicker air to ground transition. In addition, the Glide mechanic makes a return but with improved mechanics. Pit can return to the ground and do a roll after landing. He also can perform several gliding attacks. Some of Pits attacks speed has increased overall with more reliable in KO'ing an opponent. In regards to aesthetics, he retains his Kid Icarus Uprising appearance with a bit more emphasis but on detail. Overall, he appears much like he did but in HD. Changes from Smash 4 Moveset Special Custom Set A Special Custom Set B Final Smash Taunts Italics means they have to be unlocked. *Spins his swords above his head and says “Come on!” (Left) *Opens his wings and slightly hovers. (Right) *Punches forward with his sword and says “You’re nothing compared to the Otherworld Army!” (Left) *Pit slashes twice and says “That all you got?” (Down) Character Selection Screen *Pit slashes three times while saying “It’s my turn to fight!” *Pit readies his bow and arrow and pulls it back while saying “I will fight for Lady Palutena!” *Pit stretches out his wings and says “Take your best shot, amateur!” On Screen Appearance *Pit appears from a beam of light from the heavens. *Pit appears from the side while flying in and lands. *Pit descends from above and hovers down with his wings but fails; falls to the ground, and lands on his knee and stands up. Victory Animations *Pit slashes his words and says “It’s game over for you!” *Strikes the V sign and says “Victory!” *Spins the swords in front of himself and says “That was easy!” *''Pit envelopes himself in light and says “The Light was aiding me today!”'' *''Pit and a Centurion stand side by side; slashing into the air.'' *''Pit slashes at the camera several times; jumps into the air, and lands back down and says “Wee both got 1st place!”'' Victory Fanfare A remix of a small excerpt of the title screen theme of Kid Icarus, with an original ending. After the release of Brawl, the track was remade for Kid Icarus: Uprising, used whenever a match in Together Mode is completed. Idle Poses *Holds blades together as a bow, then pulls them apart. *Taps his foot on the ground, then hops in place. *''Stands up straight and unfolds his wings quickly.'' *''Punches his fist out quickly.'' Trophies Pit's trophies can be earned by completing Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, All-Star Mode, and Boss Battle mode. In addition, further trophies can be found during matches and at the Trophy Shop. Pit Unlock: Classic Mode "Pit is the angelic warrior of Skyworld and Palutena's right-hand...angel. While he doesn't have much experience in war and battle; he has overflowing euthusiasm and a drive to win. He utilizies various weapons such as Palutena's Bow, Upperdash Arm, Poseidon Cannon, and others in order to fight against the armies that march against Skyworld. However, when the going gets tough, he can always contact Palutena for guidance on how to defeat any enemy." Pit (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Console/Light Blue "The Poseidon Cannon is a powerful item that can fire blasts of water at enemies. It is named after Poseidon, the God of Water whose power governs the oceans, seas, and rivers. The Poseidon Cannon is only a fraction of the power he God has but it can still do a lot of damage. In Super Smash Bros., the Poseidon Cannon doesn't actually deal damage but it can push opponents away with sudden blasts of water. Also great for putting out fires!" Pit (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Handheld/Yellow "Pit may be an angel but he can only fly for short periods of time unless given permission by Lady Palutena. Once he gains permission, he can take to the air like an actually legit angel. He can use the Power of Flight to take to the air with a sudden burst and then glide back down to the stage. What happens if Palutena and Pit are in a match is unsure but maybe Palutena's grace knows no bounds and will grant her opponent some type of handicap." Centurion Pit Unlock: Boss Battle Console "Pit may be a high ranking member of Skyworld's Army but he still belongs to it none of the less. His attire is typical for his status but the Centurions wear different armor. Pit dons on this army to show that he supports the Centurions and to rally them onto victory. That is really smart thinking for Pit! In this attire, Pit wears the Centurion standardized helmet, armor, footwear, and other...personal unmentionables as the Centurions!" Dark Fighter Pit Unlock: Boss Battle Handheld/ "Pit and Dark Pit are to separate fighters - I swear! Though they used to be one, both desire to maybe be like the other in some sort of odd twist of fate. Maybe to compensate, Pit wears the Dark Fighter attire. Dark Fighters aids the player during the Kid Icarus Uprising multiplayer. Despite having "Dark" in the front of their name, they aren't actually dark but have dark-like armor. It is kind of misleading through, right?" Pit (Guardian Orbitars)'' http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Fantendo:Main_Menu Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Pink "The Guardian Orbitars are tools for angels to protect themselves from damage. When erected, they prevent damage to Pit and reflect projectiles! They are quite versatile as they can also push away nearby fighters who would do harm to Pit. When Pit puts them up, they will take any sort of attack or projectile though will break while under tremendous force. Pit must make sure they don't break or will won't be able to summon them for some time." '''Pit (Violet Palm) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Orange "The Violet Palm is a item used by Pit in Kid Icarus Uprising. When equipped, Pit can fire energy like blasts in quick succession from his palm. They don't do much damage to the opponent but their quick fire can really lay suppression fire on opponents. Pit can tilt his palm in any direction while firing making a very handle move to target airborne enemies. Just make sure you compensate for its lack of damage and killing ability." Pit (Green) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop "Back in the day, Pit was still an angelic warrior fighting against the Underworld Army. Medusa, the leader of the Underworld Army, captured Lady Palutena and imprisoned the Goddess in her hellish domain. Pit braved the various monsters he faced and successfully defeated Medusa, imprisoning her, and saving Palutena. His green color swap is in homage to this journey as, when she charged his jumps, he would change his color to green. Even for being an angel, that is quite impressive!" Pit (Black) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop "Pit and Dark Pit used to be one but were separated in the events of Kid Icarus Uprising. This was also the case in Super Smash Bros Brawl with Pit having a Fallen Angel color swap. This was the beginning of Dark Pit and their convoluted story together. However, after Dark Pit was enlisted as a newcomer for Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS, Pit decided to take up a darker color swap to compensate for his lack of one. Who knew Pit was so concerned for his image!" Pit (Down Taunt) Orange Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop "When on Skyworld or Palutena's Temple, Pit can ask for guidance from Lady Palutena to gibe him help during this fight with other opponents. Palutena and even Viridi will give guidance to Pit on his match. How this happens is unknown but it must be some sort of angelic telepathy. Even more odd with when it's Pit vs Pit or Pit vs Palutena! Could this create a tear in the time and space continuum? Or is this just a product of Super Smash Bros.? Retro Pit'' Unlock: Complete a Pit Character Challenge "Pit wasn't this handsome, dashing young angle that is (possibly) the heartthrob of Skyworld itself. Whether due to graphical differences between Skyworlds throughout the generations or that Skyworld in 1985 was only 8-bit compared to Skyworld 2014. Regardless, Pit was a lot less detailed back then and now. In fact, all he looked like was blocks that moved. It was a miracle that he could actually shoot and fly with those pixellated wings. While this Retro Pit wasn't the pixellated nightmare that was so famous back then but he still gets the job done. '''Three Sacred Treasures Unlock: All Star Mode (Easy or Normal) "The Three Sacred Treasures consists of Arrow of Light, the Wings of Pegasus, and the Mirror Shield. When put together, it gives the wielder near limitless power though a strong warrior with a good heart is needed to wield them. When used, the wielder blitz the field in energy arrows that does high amounts of damage on all front. These weapons were used to bring down Medusa after being stolen from the Space Pirates." Great Sacred Treasure Unlock: Unlock all Pit trophies "The Great Sacred Treasure was created for Pit by blacksmith God, Dyntos after the Three Sacred Treasures were destroyed by Hades. Creates from the magical metal known as orichalcum, it is extremely powerful and strong. While capable of shifting into various modes, only the First Mode appears as Pit's second "Final Smash". When in this giant divine mecha, Pit flies to the background and fires massive beams and missiles at the stage as well as charging forward to slam a fist into the stage. Watch out!" Alternate Costumes Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. 5 Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Kid Icarus (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Kid Icarus Characters